Accident or planned?
by Lovetwilightrobsten4
Summary: What if Rachel wasn't forgiving after Quinn slapped her. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This my first glee story. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta. If someone want to beta my story, please send me a pm.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

The day after prom/Glee practice

"Okay, guys let's get started". Said Mr. Schue. He looked around the room and saw that Rachel was missing. "Uh,guys has anyone seen Rachel?" He asked. "She's probably tired of not singing any solo's, because I got them." Quinn said. Everybody laughs. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Puck yelled

"Calm down, Puck" Mr. Schue ordered. "Do you know something more, Puck" He asked.

After sending a glare at Quinn. He turned to Mr. Schue. " When I brought Rachel home after prom, her dads saw that she had a bruising cheek and they asked her what happened." He said. "She said that someone slapped her at prom, They went with us to the hospital and there the doctors said her cheekbones are broken. Rachel wouldn't tell them who did it. They are so mad that they pressed charges against unknow people. They are now at principal Figgins's office, because the police has started an investigation. But her dads wanted to have at first a conversation with Figgins so that said someone can come clean with them and the would drop the charges." He ended the conversation. He looked around the room and saw everybody with their jaws dropped.

At that moment, the door openend and principal Figgins and Sue came into the choir room, followed by a- wrapped-in bandages Rachel. Puck went to her and brought her to a chair next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "My head hurt." She said.

"Well, I think Mr. Puckerman has told you the story?" Everybody nodded their head. "The rest of the school knows it too, The culprit has until lunch to come clean, otherwise the police will start their investigation. Have a good day." With that the principal left the choir room.

"You're gonna be okay with Puckerman?" Sue asked Rachel. "Yes, thank you coach." Rachel answered. " Okay, you know my office is open for you whenever you want." Sue said and she left the choir room.

When the door closes, everybody looked at Rachel and the all asked questions. "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Why is Sue so nice to you?"

"ok guys, calm down give Rachel so space. Rachel, if you want to talk, my door is open."

"Thanks Mr. Schue and to answer your question, Mercedes Sue is my aunt. I know at school she's a bitch, but at home she's my favorite aunt. She even likes Puck." She said. " Oh yes Your aunt is awesome, babe." Puck said

"Okay, guys hopefully they find the culprit soon. But let's continue with practice." Mr. Shue said

Everybody got their attention on Mr. Schue and practice.

"But, Rachel..." Quinn began

**I hope you liked it. Do you want me to continue? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**Thank you for the reviews. As a thank you gift chapter 2**

_Last time: __"But, Rachel..." Quinn began_

Glee practice

"But, Rachel..." Quinn began. "can't sing now, Mr. Schue, so you can give the solos to me now."

"Euhm, Rachel you sure you can't sing now" Mr. Schue asked her. "The doctor said that I can't sing for about two days, so I'm happy to share the solos but…" Rachel said in response. "So that's taken care, what's todays solo?" Quinn said.

"Today's solo is Alejandro by lady gaga." Mr Schue said. "Rachel, were you gonna say something after you said to share the solo's?" "Yes indeed, Mr. Schue, maybe you can give the solo today to Mercedes en tomorrow to Kurt. They have both great voices, maybe they can try them" Rachel said.

Mercedes & Kurt smiled & mouthed thank you to her. "That's a great idea Rachel. Mercedes, Kurt you up for it?" Mr. Schue asked them. "Of course Mr. Schue." They said.

"That's not fair, I deserve the solo. The rest of the club thinks so to."Quinn bitched.

"Let's vote then, Who's for the solos for Kurt & Mercedes?" Mr. Schue asked. Everybody except Quinn & Finn put their hands up. "So okay the solo's are for Kurt & Mercedes. Mercedes, why don't you give it a shot." Mr. Schue said.

Mercedes went in front of the room. "I just want to say thank you Rachel and I hope they find the culprit who did this to you."

I know that we are young,  
>And I know that you may love me,<br>But I just can't be with you like this anymore,  
>Alejandro<p>

She's got both hands  
>In her pocket<br>And she wont look at you  
>Won't look you at<br>She hides true love  
>En su bolsillo<br>She got a halo around her finger  
>Around you<p>

You know that I love you boy  
>Hot like Mexico, rejoice<br>At this point I gotta choose  
>Nothing to loose<p>

Don't call my name  
>Don't call my name, Alejandro<br>I'm not your babe  
>I'm not your babe, Fernando<p>

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
>Just smoke my cigarette and hush<br>Don't call my name  
>Don't call my name, Roberto<p>

(Alejandro  
>Alejandro<br>Ale-ale-jandro  
>Ale-ale-jandro)<p>

(Just stop  
>Please, Just let me go Alejandro, Just let me go)<p>

She's not broken  
>She's just a baby<br>But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad  
>And all those flame that burned before him<br>Now he's gotta firefight got cool the bad

You know that I love you boy  
>Hot like Mexico, rejoice<br>At this point I gotta choose  
>Nothing loose<p>

Don't call my name  
>Don't call my name, Alejandro<br>I'm not your babe  
>I'm not your babe, Fernando<p>

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
>Just smoke my cigarette and hush<br>Don't call my name  
>Don't call my name, Roberto<p>

(Alejandro  
>Alejandro<br>Ale-ale-jandro  
>Ale-ale-jandro)<p>

Dont bother me,  
>Dont bother me, Alejandro<br>Dont call my name,  
>Dont call my name, Bye Fernando<br>I'm not you're babe,  
>I'm not you're babe, Alejandro<br>Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch,  
>Fernando<p>

Dont call my name,  
>Dont call my name, Alejandro<br>I'm not you're babe,  
>I'm not you're babe, Fernando<br>Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch.  
>Just smoke my cigarette and hush<br>Don't call my name,  
>Don't call my name,<br>Roberto.

(Alejandro  
>Alejandro<br>Ale-ale-jandro  
>Ale-ale-jandro)<p>

Don't call my name,  
>Don't call my name, Alejandro.<br>I'm not you're babe,  
>I'm not you're babe, Fernando<br>Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
>Just smoke my cigarette and hush<br>Don't call my name,  
>Don't call my name, Roberto.<p>

(Alejandro  
>Alejandro<br>Ale-ale-jandro  
>Ale-ale-jandro)<p>

Everybody applauded for Mercedes. "You rocked that song girl." Rachel said. "Thanks Rachel" Mercedes said and gave her a hug.

"Ok, That was awesome. Quinn, why are you texting? We're in the middle of practice. Put your phone away right now." Mr. Schue said.

The're was a knock on the door and Principal Figgins, Sue and a police officer.

"Sorry to interrupt William, but we need to talk to miss Berry and miss Fabray. Someone messed up miss Berry's locker this morning." Figgins said. " Euhm okay Rachel, Quinn go with them." Mr. Schue said to them.

"Puckerman, you should come with Rachel to support her." Sue said. Puck stood up and went to Rachels side.

They left the choir room. " OmG, what's happening?" Mercedes asked.

**What is happening? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Q: Who do you Rachel to be with?**

**Q:Who has a friendship with Rachel**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**So sorry for the long wait****. Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 3**

In Figgins's office

"This morning Miss Berry's locker was clad with horrible drawings and words, can you think of anyone who could do this?" Figgins asked. "A lot of people could have done it, so I don't know why exactly I'm here?" Quinn said. "you're here for something else." Sue said. Someone has testified against you for slapping Rachel."She said. "That's a lie." Quinn said outraged. "Oh really" Puck said "Are you like Rachels best friend?"

"Wow, Rachel I thought I slapped you hard enough, but still you're messing with my life. Like you're locker wasn't bad enough." Quinn said venomously.

Miss Fabray, you're hereby punished. You can't come to school for 2 weeks. And miss Berry can put a complaint against you for slapping." Figgins said. "And Quinn, you're hereby kicked of the cheerleading squad. Rachel, you can pick my next Head cheerleader." Sue said.

"You'll can go back to glee, Miss Fabray, Mr. Schue can decide your punishment for glee" Figgins said.

They left the office and went back to glee. Quinn first went with Sue to get rid of her uniform.

Rachel and Puck told everyone in glee about what happened in Figgins's office.

Everybody was outraged. Rachel said to Mr. Schue: "Figgins said that you can determine her punishment for glee."

The door of the choirroom went open and Quinn and sue came in. "Rachel, have you decided who's gonna be the next head cheerleader?" Sue asked. "Yes Aunt Sue, I think Santana would be perfect for the task."She said. "Thank you Rachel and Santana, congratulations." Sue said and left the choirroom.

"Thank you Rachel" Santana said and hugged Rachel.

"So Quinn, you won't be having any solos anytime soon." Schue said. "WHAT, I'm the best singer you got." She said. "No, you're not. Rachel is and you hurt our best singer, you deserve every punishment you got. Even Kurt and Mercedes and Santana an Tina are better singers than you." Schue said.

The door of the room went open and they heard someone. "Auntie, daddy I missed you.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
